


[上一]礼物2020

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻x一方通行虽然这么标但是条几乎没出场原作里圣诞节过得水深火热同人里就让他们幸福一下吧
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 3





	[上一]礼物2020

大红大绿的圣诞装饰，无孔不入的圣诞歌曲，商店街上的一切都在提醒滨面仕上，该给那几位不好伺候的女孩子准备圣诞礼物了，否则他可能见不到来年的太阳。不过在此之前他得先把公事做完，但今天这桩公事被指定的公办地点好生奇怪。

这是位于第七学区商店街上的一家连锁零售商店，滨面平时偶尔也会光顾。不过由于店面布置比较高端，售卖的商品也给人略贵的印象，如果只有滨面一个人，他多半不会选择进入。

会不会是跟麦野之前发的跑腿地点弄混了？滨面正想唤醒手机屏幕再一次确认地址，一声“欢迎光临”的电子音将他的视线拉回到店铺入口处。

一下子，滨面被晃得闭上了眼睛。

但那片白色已经灼烧烙印在他的视网膜上。白色的头发，白色的脸，白色的衣装，总之全部都是白色，白得模糊不清。仿佛把俄罗斯雪原带回了学园都市，让直视之人统统患上雪盲症。

滨面眨巴眨巴眼睛，渐渐适应了这片雪原，发现来者穿着一件没见过的斗篷式样的羽绒外套，半张脸缩在毛毛领里。

“一、一方通行！”

滨面壮着胆子举起手，主动提示自己的位置。

没什么好怕的，是事先约好的，还是一方通行约他的。而且现在他与一方通行之间是契约关系，远比手握资质排名（Parameter List）作为筹码的时期更为保险。

果然那双石榴子色的眼睛瞥了滨面一眼，便朝他走了过来。

这时滨面才开始后悔是不是应该迎上去。怎能劳顿学园都市第一位兼统括理事长这等大人物走向自己？况且一方通行还拄着拐杖走得很慢——因为那根造型独特的拐杖被那件设计独特的斗篷遮住了，让滨面一时忘了这茬。

然而一方通行似乎觉得滨面的站位正好，当他走到滨面的面前，便指着滨面身后的货架单刀直入地问：“哪个比较好用？”

滨面仔细看了货架三遍，小心翼翼地问：“你是问……剃须刀？”

后面一整个货架上摆放的都是电动剃须刀，且只有电动剃须刀。

一方通行点点头。

滨面惊恐地看向一方通行的下巴，那里被毛毛领挡得死死的。

“我想……”一方通行停顿了一下，“买一个送人。我不大懂这个，家里又都是女人。虽然还有人可以问，但想想问你比较快。”后面追加的这句似乎是在表明自己并不是没有别的男性友人。

滨面在内心里长出了一口气。

一方通行长胡子是什么恐怖片，虽然一方通行不长胡子也挺奇怪，他姑且也是个男高中生吧？咦？说起来他到底……

滨面忙于脑内自问自答，等不到他的推荐一方通行有些性急：“告诉我你用哪个，好用就行。作为交换，我可以帮你选送给女朋友的护肤品和美容仪。”

“诶？”滨面再一次惊恐地看向一方通行的脸。

白得通透，嫩得出水。仔细一看一方通行的皮肤显然比滨面熟识的女孩子们都要好。但一方通行用护肤品和美容仪来保养皮肤又是什么恐怖片？

“我……那个……她好像不怎么用护肤品。”

“那不是正好。没有才要送。”

学园都市的统括理事长就这样自作主张地决定了学园都市某个LEVEL 0的圣诞礼物。

以公事的名目办了私事，滨面在路边拦到出租车，目送一方通行上了车，将两手拎着的纸袋其中一个递给他。由于结账时店员擅自进行了过度包装，半个巨大的蝴蝶结从纸袋的开口处冒出来。

一方通行抱着纸袋坐在后排座位上，白色的羽绒斗篷乍看上去像是披着家里的棉被，使得他整个人都膨胀了起来，加上蓬松的毛毛领和白发，看上去并不冰冷，反而暖洋洋的。

在关上车门之前滨面忍不住问：“有没有人说过你穿着新斗篷好像白猫头鹰？”

白猫头鹰转动脖子，瞪了滨面一眼。

“那叫雪鸮。”

次日照例被支使跑腿的滨面在商店街偶遇只在黑色制服外套之上加了条红围巾作为保暖措施的上条当麻。讲话间上条时不时下意识地拉拉围巾，摸摸下巴。

滨面发觉那里长出了一些细小而弯曲的绒毛。

注意到滨面的视线，刺猬头的男高中生有些不好意思地求教。

“对了，什么电动剃须刀比较好用啊？”

完全理解了整个情况的滨面两手猛拍上条的肩膀。

“大佬听我的，千万不要买。像白猫头鹰的圣诞老人会送你。”

=END=

标题叫《礼物2020》是因为我在2018年圣诞节写过一篇《礼物》。


End file.
